The importance of materials which can adjust an amount of light electrically, so-called electric light modulating materials, has risen along with the rise in the concern about the environment. As for such a light modulating material, a wide range of applications including interior design usage, construction materials usage, vehicle usage, and advertising usage are expected. As the electric light modulating material, an electrochromic type using an oxidation-reduction reaction, a Polymer Dispersed Liquid Crystal (PDLC) type using a composite system of a liquid crystal and a polymer, and the like have been proposed so far. However, in the electrochromic type, making a large area by current driving is difficult, and there are problems such as in that the issue of durability of the electrochromic coloring matter remains, and as for the PDLC type, usage has been limited because it is possible to switch only between a scattered white color and a transparent state, there are cases where the driving voltage is high, and improvement thereof has been demanded.
It is possible to obtain bright modulated light in a light modulating material using the guest-host type, and the type is expected to be a suitable type for modulated light usage. However, there are case where light modulating materials described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-347224 and the like are still not at the level at which light modulating performance has to be satisfied, and improvement thereof has been demanded. Moreover, there are cases where there are problems with the conventional guest-host type from the viewpoint of durability, and the improvement thereof has been demanded.